


The Time Of My Life

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [22]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral Traveler, M/M, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: When Ayame makes up her mind about something, sometimes it's just better to go along with it.
Relationships: Juniper "June" Nyux/Ayame Ikeda/Traveler
Series: Requests [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Kudos: 11





	The Time Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CameronEmma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameronEmma/gifts).



> For my dear friend CameronEmma. Thank you so much for choosing me again. It's always a pleasure to write for you. <3
> 
> Yes, I am showing my age with the Dirty Dancing reference. No, I don't care. Embrace it. XD
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

“Wait, what now?” You stared at Ayame incredulously from where you were reclined on the sofa in your shared quarters. You couldn’t have heard her correctly.

“I want to teach June how to dance,” she repeated, proving that you had indeed heard her correctly after all. You couldn’t help chuckling.

“Aya, the man’s the best shot I’ve ever seen, but he’s got two left feet.” June was notorious for being a bad dancer and as a result often avoided it at all costs. Yet you knew once Ayame had gotten an idea into her head, she stuck with it relentlessly until she saw it become a reality. Dissuading her would be next to impossible.

“I know that! But between you and me, I think we could teach him a thing or two. Besides. Haven’t you ever wanted to dance with him?” She crossed her arms over her chest, her brow arched.

“Well, yeah, but I mean if he doesn’t want to, I’m not going to force him to.” You shifted to sit up on the sofa, putting your feet on the cold metal floor while mentally reminding yourself to pick up some area rugs the next time the ship docked somewhere.

“Ah, but it’s not forcing if we ask him. And you know good and well that June can’t tell us no to save his life. It’s not like we’re asking him to kill someone! We’re just asking him to let us teach him how to dance so we can dance with him with no risk to our toes,” Aya pointed out. She was crafty, you had to hand it to her. Always good at finding loopholes and ways around obstacles to achieve her desired outcome.

You considered her for a long moment until she clasped her hands before her in a pleading gesture and then brought out her secret weapon: The Pout. That damn pout got you every fucking time and she KNEW it. You groaned at the sight of it and slumped backward while she cheered, knowing that she had you right where she wanted you.

“Yes! You won’t regret it. This’ll be fun, I promise,” she assured you while you shook your head ruefully. Apparently you were going to be spending the evening as a dance instructor. Stranger things had happened.

“All right, what kind of dancing do you want to teach him exactly?” That was an important detail that you might as well iron out together before you attempted to teach June anything at all.

Ayame considered for a moment, pacing the length of your quarters with a pensive expression on her features. “Nothing too complicated. We don’t want to just throw him in the deep end without teaching him the basics of how to swim after all.”

You nodded, finding the analogy fitting, especially from a Kitalphan. “True. Slow dance would be easy to start with.”

“That’s boring though. Everyone and their brother knows how to slow dance.” Aya made a face, then just as quickly sighed. “Though I guess you’re right. It’s the easiest place to start.”

“I do have my moments,” you acknowledged, winking at her when she looked toward you with a little grin on her lips.

“All right, so we teach him how to slow dance first then work our way up to more complicated stuff.” She nodded resolutely.

“You’re making this sound like it’s going to be more than just a one off dance lesson out of the blue there, Aya.” Getting to your feet, you watched as your partner shrugged her shoulders.

“So? It’ll give us something to do. Plus it’s an interesting way to spend time together and find a vested interest in a new hobby.” She could barely say the words with a straight face and broke into a fit of giggling, waving her hand dismissively. “Yes, I’ve spent too much time talking to Ryona. She’s the one that suggested this actually.”

“Ryona suggested that we teach June how to dance?” You couldn’t help your eyes widening a bit at the revelation.

“Well, it was more that she and I were sitting and talking one day and I asked her if she had any ideas of new stuff the three of us could do together as partners. We floated around a few different ideas, but the one about dancing just seemed to stand out the most to me, you know?”

You did know given the fact that you knew just how much Ayame loved to dance. You chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, I know. Doesn’t surprise me honestly and it’s a thoughtful idea with good intentions behind it. I don’t mind trying to teach June how to dance if that’s what you really want to do and you think it’ll be something nice for the three of us to do together.”

“I know we’re seriously putting our toes at risk with this one, but I think it’ll all work out in the end. June may have all the rhythm of a metal bar, but he puts a good effort into things when he’s trying to learn something. You know that as well as I do.” You could only nod once more. You certainly knew that too.

“He’ll be worried about disappointing us,” you pointed out and Aya sighed.

“Why he still does I don’t know, but we’ll make sure he knows he can’t disappoint us. That this is just something that we want to try out and have fun with.” Ayame nodded once like that was that and the matter was totally settled. In her mind it likely was. All you could really do was hold on for the ride. You had a feeling it was going to be quite entertaining regardless of the outcome.

Before the two of you could discuss the matter further, the door to your quarters opened to admit your other partner. June stepped inside, smiling immediately at the pair of you.

“Hey. What are you two up to?” June set his belt with his holsters on it aside and kicked his boots off, leaving them by the door. A sure sign that he was in for the night barring any unforeseen circumstances or emergencies.

“Oh, just plotting with our usual deviousness with Ayame being the mastermind. You know. The usual.” You went up to him, meeting him halfway and accepting the soft kiss to your lips that he gave you in greeting, unable to hold back your smile from the gesture.

“Should I be afraid?” June glanced between the pair of you, but accepted Ayame’s kiss when she came to give it to him as well. 

“Nah. Not this time. No promises for future mischief however.” Ayame grinned as they parted, crossing her arms over her chest once more. “We want to run an idea by you about something we think would be fun for all three of us.”

“This isn’t something to do with pranking Cal or Damon again is it? I’m good with a gun, but they could still do serious damage,” June replied, shaking his head.

You laughed, considering the last time Ayame had tried to prank the captain and his second-in-command. It hadn’t really ended well. Thankfully, Aya hadn’t tried anything else in a long time and you hoped it would be longer still before another idea like that popped into her head again.

“Nope! This’ll be totally harmless, promise.” June looked utterly skeptical, but considering it was Ayame saying it, it didn’t really come as a surprise to you. Ayame had a reputation and lived up to that reputation at every opportunity.

Finally, June relented with a sigh. “All right. What’s your idea?”

You took the opportunity to speak up. “We want to teach you how to dance.”

June stared at you blankly, lips slightly parted, then seemed to get ahold of himself. “Sorry, what?”

“We want to teach you how to dance.” Aya gestured at the both of you, then him emphatically as she spoke.

“…okay?” The response was a bit weak and uncertain. You imagined June likely had visions of Ayame pole dancing at Oppo’s club flashing through his mind.

“Nothing difficult. Just slow dancing,” you were quick to assure. “Aya and I figured we’d start you off with something simple. Something easy to get the hang of.”

When June released a breath in a loud exhale that could only be a sigh of relief you suspected that you were right about the direction his mind had gone upon hearing the suggestion. He nodded in acceptance and Ayame gave a whoop of delight.

“Okay, so! You two get in the middle of the room and I’ll give pointers,” she said, hurrying over to start some music. She looked through the selection, trying to find something that would be fitting.

You did as instructed, moving to stand in the middle of the room then holding out your hand to June, giving him a playful wink. “May I have this dance, sir?”

“Sure, why not?” He made you laugh then took your hand, moving closer to stand in front of you.

“Here…” You grasped his wrists gently and brought his hands to your waist, showing him where to put them. Then you lifted your arms, wrapping them around his neck. “Basic slow dance position.”

“Okay. Yeah, I’ve seen it before,” he replied, keeping his hands where you’d left them on your waist. Then soft music filtered into the room and Ayame grinned at you both.

“Perfect. Now, for this it’s really simple. Just sway and move in a circle. You’ll get the hang of it quick. June, do you want to try leading?” Ayame moved to perch on the arm of the sofa so she could watch.

“I guess so?” He glanced down at his feet briefly, then led with the right, immediately stepping on your foot. “Shit, sorry!”

You hissed a bit in pain, but shook your head quickly. “No no, you’re fine. It’s fine.”

June looked at you like he didn’t believe you, but didn’t make a fuss. Instead, he tried again, this time looking down at his feet all the while so you were looking directly at his forehead. He didn’t step on your feet again at least. You were pleased to see that he eventually lifted his head again once he felt comfortable to look up. You met his gaze with a smile.

“See? You’re getting it. You’re doing great, sweetheart,” you praised him, watching as a blush spread across his cheeks, but he was smiling as well, clearly happy with his progress. True that a slow dance was very simple to execute and master, but June didn’t seem like he’d had all that many opportunities to try it for himself.

“Okay, my turn!” Ayame hopped up from the sofa and made her way over to the pair of you as you danced.

“All right, all right,” you replied, chuckling. You didn’t step back immediately, however. First, you leaned in and kissed June softly. “Fantastic job.” You were rewarded with a bright yet bashful smile as you stepped back at last.

Ayame kissed your cheek before she took her place in front of June. She grinned up at him. “Okay, sexy, just you and me now. You ready for this?”

“Yeah, I’m ready.” June chuckled at her, placing his hands on her waist. Then they began to dance together as you claimed Aya’s abandoned seat on the arm of the sofa.

You sat there as the music played, watching your two partners with a soft smile on your lips, the warmth of contentment in your heart bringing with it a peace that you knew you’d never find anywhere else. With that knowledge came the undeniable truth:

Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)  
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)  
> 


End file.
